


those dreams (that fade with sunlight)

by WithYourRhythm



Series: random Naruto drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A Dreaming Genius Ninja Means Run, An AU Where Orochimaru Knows Sakumo, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death (mentioned), Dreaming, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Geniuses, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not A Fix-It, Pre-Canon, dream - Freeform, except that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: A laugh boomed outside of the tent. His mother looked at the direction it came from. “I can feel a 'but' following your statement, little serpent.”Orochimaru grimaced, “There is always a 'but' with that overgrown fool, isn't there? Walking around, messing with other people's plans like that. He's going to lose his head if this goes on like this.”





	those dreams (that fade with sunlight)

**Author's Note:**

> Because an antagonist always deserves a backstory- and I love our pretty snake lord more than you'd think as healty.

“It's slow.”

 

His mother didn't raise her head, even though she stopped scribbling words to the scroll.

 

“The world, I mean. It's slow, so behind that it's frustrating.” Orochimaru slowly ran his fingers through his summoning tattoos as he explained, “Always asking me to slow down, to explain before I can move on and it's holding me back.”

 

Her lips stretched into a humorless grin, “So you decided to ignore it.”

 

Orochimaru lifted his head to look straight into her eyes,“Yes. And it worked, too. I am better, stronger, never been this close to my goal.”

 

A laugh boomed outside of the tent. His mother looked at the direction it came from. “I can feel a 'but' following your statement, little serpent.”

 

Orochimaru grimaced, “There is always a 'but' with that overgrown fool, isn't there? Walking around, messing with other people's plans like that. He's going to lose his head if this goes on like this.”

 

“What about you other teammate? Tsunade?”

 

His face became carefully blank, a feeling in his chest that's too close to _heartbreak_ for his comfort, “There is nothing about her that I could say. She left.”

 

A scowl almost entered her face as she turned towards him in her chair. “So did Jiraiya. What is the difference?” Then her face softened, slidding into a look that's part loving and part terrifying, and she pulled her chair a little closer to him, their knees just an inch apart, “Or is this about your heart, my little serpent? Does your heart ache?”

 

“No.” Then, with hesitation, “Maybe.”

 

“But it worked.” She pressed with kind eyes, but a spark made them look like steel, “You are not going. You are sleeping more, you go out to eat, you talk with your teacher.”

 

His blood boiled with anger, because it was unfair. He gave so much, left behind everything he knew, killed and destroyed for them, even tried to _love_ for them. Though, their answer was similar to his thoughts either way.

 

So he sneered, “Yet, sensei watches me. He doesn't trust me, he never had. He loves me, but keeps me at a distance. And the village, too. They are afraid of me, the same fear which bred hate. And Sakumo-” His words sounded strained, coming from wherever they were buried in his mind, never meant to be spoken out loud. “And Sakumo is falling apart. He saved his comrades, yet he is hated, just like me. Is this- is this what I'm going to give my life for?”

 

His mother slided closer to him, tugging his loose hair a little, “No. Never, if you don't want to. You are not an obedient dog, my little serpent, you are a snake ready to strike. But you must be patient, if you are planning to do something.”

 

Orochimaru knew that. His mother taught him well, well enough to keep himself alive when they died. From others, but from himself too. A house, too quiet to be _home_ anymore, two graves, he memorized better than his own face, the whispers of his parents' memories, always finding their way to his mind, and sometimes- sometimes he was more dangerous for himself than the enemies outside.

 

His eyes tightened a little, “You've always said that I was different, mother. I still wonder if you are disappointed to be proven right.”

 

His mother smiled and for a little while, Orochimaru felt the pressure on his chest, something he never even realized that it was there, disappear. “Never. My Oro is who he is, no matter what happens. I can't be always with you, but my faith will always belong to you Orochimaru.”

 

Her eyes crinkled beautifully, “I will always wait for you, my beautiful serpent. And when I see you once more, we will have a long chat about your preferences in men.” She wrinkled her nose, "Seriously, you should know better by now, Orochi. Your pervert, stupid teammate? That self-sacrificing idiot? And both are white haired, I can see a pattern, I'm not _blind_ _,_ it's obvious you have a certain type. Tell me, where did I ever go wrong with you?”

 

 

Orochimaru snorted in a way that would leave Jiraiya shocked, nothing like the graceful tone that he often used, “Like you have room to talk, just look at your husband.”

 

She stopped, “Right. Like mother, like son, they say.”

 

His lips quirked upwards, “I'm pretty sure that wasn't how the saying went, but sure.”

 

Her mother snarled towards him, “ _Why you little-_ ”

 

\--

 

Orochimaru woke up to a cold room, with no one there. A cold candle was on his bedside, already melted. On his table was an unfinished report for Danzo, waiting for him.

 

The next day, he learned Sakumo committed suicide.

 

~~Maybe it was for the best, but he never saw his mother in his dreams again.~~


End file.
